The Super Duper Secret yet Famous Store Online Website
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: "A user named SkieBlade had bought a kenshin named 'Kensei Lancelot'... wait. WHAAAATTT!" ... "Now, a user named VictorBlue had purchased a move called 'The Earth'... wait. WHAAAATTT!" What the heck is going on here! [Warnings inside] [Pairings include: Shindou/Akane, Tenma/Kinako, Tsurugi/Aoi... and somehow... Kariya/Aoi!]


**Author's Note: **This is sort of AU-ish. And please enjoy and fic and just remember these two words: No. Flames.

**Disclaimer:** Now, I don't own Inazuma Eleven because if I did, I would have made KyouAoi canon already.

**Warnings: **Some pairings [too lazy to write them here], Mostly humor, Some bad grammar, Quick changes in settings and OOC.

Now, on with the story!

**-ONE DAY OUR STORY BEGAN HERE...-**

**-Somewhere in Inazuma Town-**

Matsukaze Tenma, the brown-haired current captain of Raimon Jr. High's soccer team, is, surprisingly and almost end-of-the-world-ish, not playing soccer today despite the excellent weather, his friends all free to play with him, his dog asleep and no school today.

And what was our dear Tenma doing? Something that is most likely more important than soccer? (Whoa... another almost end-of-the-world-ish moment) Well... if you want to know, he's...

.

.

.

Checking out the internet.

Yes, he's using his computer, surprisingly, this is something he's doing more importantly than soccer.

He's currently checking out the website- Super Duper Secret yet Famous Store Online, and you could hardly believe what of all sorts of things they sell there, and who would sell those.

**-Somewhere Else in Inazuma Town-**

"Gah! I can't let anyone buy this!" a certain pianist yelled. His yells echoed across the mansion, it was so loud, the glass windows almost broke and the maids had nearly gotten deaf.

"This one's mine!"

"Oh! Kirino would love this!"

"Ohohoho! Perfect christmas present for Shinsuke!"

"Gah! This one's mine!"

"No! I lost it!"

"Whoa! Such a high bid! But unfortunately... I'm higher!"

"Noooooo!"

"Yessssss!"

"Hmmm, this doesn't seem to look good on me..."

"Whoa hohoho! It's THAT thing THAT C-H-E-A-P!?" He emphasized the word 'cheap'.

Oh, the chaos and love of this mysterious famous store...

**-A Girl's House in Inazuma Town-**

"OOOHHHH! So many Shin-sama pictures!" Akane Yamana, a major Shindou fangirl (and did I mention... girlfriend?), and a manager of the team, is too, on the computer looking at some items online.

Scrolling down using her mouse, she eyed pictures of her 'Shin-sama'. So many pictures from an unknown seller named 'IMAboyUmind', yet she didn't bother to ask herself... Why and How did this seller get these pictures? She didn't bother since all she cared is getting them, getting all 'Shin-sama' merchandise so that his other fangirls won't. Yes, she has a personality like that in this fanfic!

**-Another Girl's House in Inazuma Town-**

"Hmmm... I think Tenma-kun would like this Gouenji Shuuya used AND signed soccer ball..." The brown-haired Kinako Nanobana checked out some items she wants to give to her boyfriend soon.

She tapped her chin, then opened her mouth with a smile, gasping, "It's the official Inazuma Girls uniform worn by the Captain, Natsumi Raimon herself!" She immediately clicked the 'Buy it Now' button.

Kinako chimed, "Lalalala~ I bought an Inazuma Girls outfit! Worn by the captain!~ It was very cheap! It's going to ship! Today!~"

She jumped off her chair and began to dance her happy dance, waving her hands, jumping up and down, and singing, which annoyed her neightbors and nearby bystanders.

Soon after dancing, she recieved a text message from her best friend, Akane,

**TO: Nanobana Kinako  
FROM: Yamana Akane-chan  
Subject: The SDSyFSO  
Message: **I checked ur prof to see that u bought something! I bought a lot of Shin-sama items, plus, I heard Aoi-chan is planning on buying a present for KARIYA! from THE Store! Yes! This store! Even though she's dating Tsurugi! Hey, did you know he's into knights again? Like that dungeons and dragons game? Also, did you see how-

The brown-haired girl skipped the whole message, knowing it's just more ramblings about her and her 'Shin-sama' but the thing about Aoi, Kariya and the store put her mind into blank. But Kinako just smiled, giggled a little bit and sighed, deleting the message and shutting the flip phone. She had put it on silent and put on her headphones, she maximized the volume, and cannot hear anything but the sound of the songs playing randomly.

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

The entire team is currently talking about the Super Duper Secret yet Famous Store Online website, or, the short term, The Store or the SDSyFSO. Whoever made it was unknown, the team were buyers and the sellers were unknown. The adults too are members there- and for some reason did not investigate about it.

Why?

Because it didn't really matter and it seemed no harm for them.

A user named SkieBlade had bought a kenshin named 'Kensei Lancelot'... wait. WHAAAATTT?!

Now, a user named VictorBlue had purchased a move called 'The Earth'... wait. WHAAAATTT?!

So why the store is so famous? Because...

One- It's famous for soccer players.

Two- It sells all kinds of things like techniques, kenshins, old uniforms, unknown taken photos etc.

Three- It ships to anywhere and at anytime. Yes, by anytime, it means the past, present or future!

Four- Like it his hinted in Reason Number 3, user and items are connected to any timeline from a different one, past, present and future and different dimensions are connected through this one website.

And the questions now are... WHAT?! (You read this fic), HOW IS IT POSSIBLE?!, WHO CREATED THIS WEBSITE?! AND FOR WHAT PURPOSE/S?! What do you think of this fanfic? Should I write a sequel? Does it rock or suck?

I guess they'll never know... or will they?

And my number one rule, No. Flames.

**Author's Note: **Fanfic... END!

Well, I seem to be in the mood to add the pairings now- TakuAka. TenKina. And KyouAoi.


End file.
